


Thighs

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Jack, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Food porn(?), Frottage, Humiliation Kink(mild), Kink Shame(mild), M/M, Name Calling(mild), No Plot/Plotless, Non-Explicit Porn, PWP, Pre-Fall, Role Reversal, Strength Kink, Top Gabriel, dirty old men, fetish play, inappropriate use of fruit, scene play, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack asked for something very specific for his birthday.Gabriel can never deny his husband anything.





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jefwett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefwett/gifts).



> Late birthday gift for my dear friend Jefwett. c: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Gabriel would do anything for his husband, even indulge his weird kinks from time to time. 

So this is why he found himself in the gym on base, dressed only in a tight short pair of red gym shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He was sitting on the weight bench facing Jack who was kneeling in front of him. 

Jack was fully clothed in his usual Strike Commander uniform; the two of them like night and day. 

But this was Jack’s fantasy; having the illusion of being in a public place(though they had reserved the gym and had taken the extra precaution to raise the clearance level to their own). Of being at the mercy of Gabriel’s whim, and not able to touch until he was told he could. 

Jack had his hands behind his back and his eyes were forward, his expression neutral as he looked at Gabriel; waiting for the show. 

Right, well, that was the reason there was also two watermelons and a coconut sitting to the right of him. This was definitely going to be a ‘show’ if not a spectacle with how ridiculous it was going to be. 

But Jack insisted, and it was his birthday, so he wasn’t going to deny him. 

Gabriel made a show of grabbing the first melon before he placed it between his thick thighs. Kept it secure between his legs and let his half hard dick press against the firm top of it. Rolled his hips for good measure(though he felt so strange humping a fruit); knowing Jack was watching his every movement and the tent in his trousers told him just how badly Jack was already turned on. 

“Don’t you wish this was you?” He prompted in a sultry tone, one hand reaching up to pinch at his own pierced nipple as he kept rocking forward, balancing the fruit and getting ready for the main event. 

“Yes.” Jack said, wetting his lips and keeping his stiff posture. 

Gabriel flexed his thigh muscles, letting the melon flex under the pressure, could already feel it close to breaking, “You want to be crushed between my thighs?” 

“Yes.” He said again, breathless this time, eyes focused on the fissures in the rind of the melon. 

“You want me to pop your head like a grape?” He said, punctuating his statement by clenching his thighs and popping the big melon. 

Jack was affected by the display; watching as the meat of the fruit, the red juice and the rind gushed all over Gabriel’s muscular thighs. His body shuddered and it was clear it was hard for him to hold his stiff backed pose, groaning soft as he tried to hump forward, clear it was difficult for him not to crawl across the floor and beg to be next. 

But, they’ve done this play before, and aside from a little lost composure and some needy sounds; Jack remained mostly still. Even if his flushed face and his needy panting gave him away. 

“Such a pathetic, weak man you are.” He said, watching Jack with his same elevated expression. Arching his body and spreading his legs to let Jack see the gore of the fruit all over his lower body. 

Jack whined and bit his lower lip, “Let me be next, please.” 

“You don’t deserve it.” He said, reaching now for the coconut, holding the weight of it in his hand easily. He tossed it up and down like a ball, watching as Jack focused in on it. 

“Tell me what I can do to deserve it.” Jack said breathlessly, “I’ll do anything you want. Just please let me put my head between your thighs.” 

“Sit still.” Gabriel commanded, his voice steely and sharp. 

With effort the Strike Commander got himself back to his knees, righting his posture and even opening his legs. His dick was hard, tenting his pants and enticing Gabriel. 

Even if Gabriel did think this entire play, this scene was ridiculous and comical(to an outside view) that didn’t dampen his love for his husband nor his need to indulge him. It also didn’t curb his own desire for Jack; and unlike Jack, his shorts were made of a thin soft material that didn’t hide his own hard on at all. 

“Watch me.” He said, gaining Jack’s attention again, looking right into those blown blues eyes. Waited for just the right moment, lifting the coconut above his own head and flexing. The snap of the coconut was loud in the room and the spray of coconut milk all over his skin was enough to have Jack humping forward again. 

“Please, please.” He babbled, wet mouth open and expression lost. 

“Show isn’t over.” Gabriel said calmly, letting the meat and shell of the fruit squish between his fingers and ‘splat’ down onto the training mats. His brown skin now glistening with both watermelon juice and coconut milk. 

The last melon was taken in his hands and rolled over one meaty thigh. He had Jack’s undivided attention when he wedged it between his legs and held it firm. He made a show of dry humping the fruit; nice and slow, just flexing his muscles and moaning soft. 

“Gabe.” Jack whimpered, pitching forward and spreading his knees apart, showing off the bulge in his pants. 

“You want something, Commander?” He goaded mockingly, dragging his clothed cock across the hard rind of the melon. He waited just a few more seconds before he flexed the muscles in his legs and started to crush the fruit. 

“I want to be next.” Jack said in his same babbling tone as before, “Let me be next.” 

“We’ll see.” He purred with a grin, taking his time squeezing the melon until it started to fissure and break. Juice leaking down onto the bench and dripping to the mat until his body jerked and he crushed the fruit in one extreme motion. 

It was all for show; how the melon popped, meat and juice getting everywhere. Splattering so far it almost reached Jack’s knees and it looked for a wild moment that Jack might orgasm just from that. 

Gabriel had to try very hard not to laugh at how ridiculous this whole scene was; and how completely captivated his husband looked. 

When he was composed enough, and trusted his voice, he spread his sticky legs and leaned back on the bench. He tilted his head and beckoned, “Come here, bitch.” 

Jack crawled towards him on hands and knees; looking pathetic in his blind lust. He eagerly tipped his head forward only for Gabriel to grab his hair and wrench him away. “Gabe--”

“Clean me first.” Gabriel said as meanly as he could; fingers cruel in Jack’s hair, meeting his eyes until the other man nodded shakily. 

With that, Gabriel let him go, and Jack immediately grabbed his knees as he licked eagerly across his right thigh. 

Despite the strangeness of the scene, Gabriel couldn’t help but be turned on. It wasn’t often Jack got this desperate over something. He was extremely turned on by Jack’s submissive display; groaning soft to the kitten licks across his skin as the blond cleaned the watermelon juice and coconut milk from his skin. 

It was a slow process, despite how quickly Jack tried to work; little whimpering sounds caught in his throat as he moved from one thigh to the next. 

It was difficult not to just take his dick out and force it down Jack’s throat. Gabriel was already over this foreplay and he wanted badly to get off. But, this wasn’t about him, and he was trying very hard to remember that. 

But he wasn’t above being impatient, and though Jack was hardly finished ‘cleaning’ him, it was definitely good enough because he didn’t think he could take anymore teasing from that warm tongue and mouth. 

Gabriel grabbed Jack’s hair again and this time forced his face into his crotch. He humped Jack’s face shamelessly and bit his own lip to stop his needy sounds; shivering when Jack moaned loudly like a bitch in heat. “Like that, slut?” 

“Yes,” Jack shuddered, hands pawing at Gabriel’s hips as he nuzzled into his husband’s clothed erection, “God yes.” 

It actually took effort to stop humping Jack’s face; worse because he knew the blond wouldn’t have minded at all if he just used him like that. But he did stop and jerked Jack away from him, lower until he could get a good grab on his head with his thighs. 

It was almost immediate how Jack reacted; his whole body sagging in relief, finally getting what he truly wanted. 

Gabriel was careful as he squeezed Jack’s skull, giving Jack that intense pressure he craved and also giving him his foot to rut against. 

Jack took it all in stride like a duck to water; spreading his legs and rutting down on Gabriel’s offered foot. Coupled with the way he just moaned between Gabriel’s thick thighs; his hands gripping his hips loosely. Hardly a hold, mostly just splayed there as an afterthought as he gave Gabriel all the control. 

It wouldn’t take long like this, it hardly ever did. 

Gabriel alternated pressure, flexing his muscles and relaxing every so often. Letting Jack breathe, but cutting things close. He was always nervous at this part of the play; there was always that real possibility he could hurt Jack. 

Didn’t help his impossible husband was an adrenaline junkie that only got off on the danger. 

But he knew the signs by now; could tell in the way Jack’s hips started to stutter and when the grip of his hands started to get stronger. Could tell by the hitch to his breath and the higher pitched sounds that wedged in his chest. 

Jack was close and all it would take was one good squeeze. 

Gabriel bore down; enveloping Jack’s head completely in his muscular thighs, holding that pose there for almost a minute until Jack gasped for breath and came in his pants. 

He opened his legs then, letting Jack ride the last dregs of his orgasm just humping his foot and panting. Took a moment for the man to come down and he gently cradled his head in his hands and tipped his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. 

“You with me Jackie?” He asked in a softer tone, running his fingers through his hair and just petting him wherever he could. 

Jack’s expression was one of pure bliss, wearing a dopey smile as he hummed happily, “Mhm.” 

“Such a ridiculous man.” He said with a relieved chuckle, “You are a strange one Jack Morrison.” 

“Yeah,” He said breathlessly, offering a sleepy grin, “But you love me.” 

Gabriel leaned down to kiss his forehead, “God help me, I do.”


End file.
